


Nocturnal Delusion

by fefe (fefe0826)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe
Summary: #OOC #R19#收錄[2nd Law], [Angostura Bitters], [Something Deeply Hidden]的章一#怪、虐、甜三種練習
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. [澔熊, 英熊] Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> ALL bear妄念慎入  
都是不打算繼續的東西  
放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 不建議看。  
  
  
  


[澔熊, 英熊] Doctor  
(綑綁強制有，不喜勿入)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「煥雄啊⋯⋯你知道為什麼你喝了那麼多牛奶還是長不高嗎？」

病房裡，李抒澔只能聽見急促的喘息聲，勉強地通過那個緊緊套在呂煥雄嘴上的口塞，有時候似乎是被弄痛了，喉嚨裡發出痛苦的嘶嘶聲，來不及嚥下的唾液就順著脖頸流下。呂煥雄說不出話也無所謂，李抒澔本來就不期待呂煥雄的回答。

他將白色的液體從後面灌了進去，果不其然那被綁縛得無法動彈的小小身軀，立刻顫抖得很厲害。

「因為用了錯誤的方式吸收，所以才會長不高呦。」李抒澔使勁地按著劇烈掙扎的呂煥雄，乘載著身體重量的器具都痛苦地發出嘎嘎的聲音，「會有點痛，但我們煥雄還是可以忍耐得住吧？再⋯」。

李抒澔瞥了一下桌上的病歷，上面密密麻麻墜滿了無法理解的字跡，「嗯⋯再一百五十毫升就好了哦。」

兩年前，與李抒澔一同開業的金英助醫生，不知道從哪撿來了這個小麻煩。  
金英助平常有收集有關卓九勒、吸血鬼，還是什麼雷蒙蓋頓手抄的嗜好，李抒澔是知道的，但撿了一個吸血的小傢伙回來，可就完全是另一回事了。  
小傢伙說自己的名字叫做呂煥雄，也不知道是誰幫他取的名字，據說已經活了好幾百年，但頑皮起來的時候大概也不過三歲心智。

金英助說，留小傢伙在身邊是為了研究需求。這倒是，靠著琥珀中的蚊子都能複製出恐龍了，搞不好呂煥雄的骨髓幹細胞還真能讓人長生不老。但事實上，李抒澔曾經駭進金英助的電腦終端機，翻遍了每一個資料夾，隱藏的、還是沒隱藏的，雲端，亦或是是本地的，他可從來沒看見什麼實質的研究，倒是找到了一堆側錄影片，每一部都滿滿充斥著夜深聽見的靡靡之音，片名叫做，金英助與他的小動物：隨性所致。

呂煥雄的身上還時常出現咬痕，紅紅紫紫的發腫，稍微咬深一點的就看見結痂的深紅，總是沒有好全，新的印子又重疊上去，那分明是屬於人類的齒印，到底誰才是吸血鬼？李抒澔還真的不明白。

整袋液體終於全部進到呂煥雄的身體裡了，其實腹部的微微隆起並不明顯。

想著呂煥雄是第一次，李抒澔還是有點良心的。  
「為了不要流出來，暫時先堵住吧，太臨時了，我也來不及買什麼有造型的就是⋯」李抒澔的聲音依舊冷冷淡淡的。

李抒澔沒有金英助的那種興趣，甚至，一開始他是有點受不了呂煥雄的。

「像這樣不能說話就很好，明明長得算可愛的。」李抒澔玩味地推搡著呂煥雄的腹部，滿意地聽那裡發出咕嚕嚕的怪聲音，他輕輕翻起眼罩的一角，看到一只眼睛有些通紅、蓄著淚，卻一點點軟化的跡象也沒有地瞪著人。  
「好可怕喔⋯」李抒澔彎起嘴角笑著，又把眼罩蓋了回去，把纏在頸上的帶子又束緊了一點，呂煥雄的嗚咽聲被壓得不得不更微弱些。

「接下來該做些什麼好呢？」

李抒澔又開始翻閱著手邊的資料，其實他是很有實驗精神的一個人。

當金英助提著兩大袋蔬菜和生活用品從超市回來的時候，還以為診所遭到強盜入室。

進門的休息室和掛號櫃檯到處丟滿了雜誌和紙張，看來被臨時充當武器的報夾也斷成兩截，而沙發上丟著撕裂的衣服碎片，分明就是屬於呂煥雄的。

出入口的門倒是沒有被撬開的痕跡，唯有門扇的內側，怵目驚心地抹著一些血。金英助直覺是李抒澔幹的，他把提在手上的袋子放在地上，一顆蘋果便從袋口逃了出來，咕嚕嚕地滾了老遠。也不知道是哪根筋不對了，金英助伸出手指想沾一點門上的血液來舔，卻發現早就凝固了，還有一根茶色的頭髮沾在上面。

「雄尼啊？」回過神來，金英助朝診所的後方喚去，那裡除了診療室、李抒澔的辦公室，旁邊還有一間恢復室。  
看著一路延伸到後頭的狼藉，牆上掛的畫和醫師證照被撞得歪歪斜斜的，金英助總算在最後一間充當臨時病房的空間裡，找到幾乎昏死過去的呂煥雄。

那景象或許可比擬做是古代手稿上曾經提到的行刑儀式。吸血鬼的雙手、雙腳被牢牢地綁在十字架上，將雙眼戳瞎，將尖牙用石頭磨平，人們將巨大的木樁從吸血鬼的身下貫穿身軀，依舊在恐懼中，聆聽痛苦的哀鳴直到陽光降臨。

金英助理應去解救他的小動物，但他卻急匆匆地跑回辦公室，去取那珍貴地收在防潮櫃裡的攝影機。

插在後方那根該死的按摩器，被固定在腿根仍在運作著，沾滿下體後庭跟大腿的粘膩白濁，與濺在床邊的那一灘，好像都是相同的液體。金英助抽出那根折磨人的棒子，一顆跳蛋跟著掉了出來，但裡面竟還有一個正劇烈地作響。  
呂煥雄難耐地動了動被綑綁的身體，無力地垂著腦袋，最終也只能虛弱地哀鳴了幾聲。

攝影機的軌跡沿著小巧的身驅而上，那些金英助之前沒來得及留下痕跡的地方，白皙的腹部，或是乳首、鎖骨，此時佈滿了瘋狂的咬痕。

「喔，你回來了。」李抒澔不知道什麼時候站在身後。  
似乎聽到了熟悉得令人害怕的聲音，呂煥雄又開始掙扎起來，只不過那都只是徒勞無用的舉動。套著強制張嘴的器具，屬於李抒澔的膻腥白濁，沾了呂煥雄滿臉都是，眼罩和黑色膠帶胡亂地捆在臉上，額角微微腫起滲著血分明就是被人推在門板上撞出來的。

「也太過分了吧，李抒澔。」金英助說，語氣似乎有點慍怒，但手邊的攝影工作仍舊沒有停下。  
「是你不好，去一趟超市買那麼久。」李抒澔倒是理直氣壯的。  
金英助安撫地摸了摸呂煥雄的臉，又繞到身後去，也不管那副身體究竟能不能承受的住，手指在深處翻攪想挖出那個震動的小玩具。這時李抒澔也走到呂煥雄的身邊，惡意地去壓迫他的腹部，直到裡頭殘存的液體流了出來。

呂煥雄哼哼嗚嗚的呻吟著，聲音聽起來像是在哭。

「放進了四百毫升。」李抒澔就像個朗讀機，毫無感情地覆誦著病歷上的內容，「因為掙扎得太厲害了，沒過多久就補打了一劑鎮定劑，最後大概也只撐了二十分鐘吧？我沒想到鎮定劑對吸血鬼竟然沒什麼作用。」

金英助的眼瞼緊貼著攝影機上的觀景窗，他一言不發，不想錯過任何畫面，單手笨拙地拉扯著那塊纏在呂煥雄臉上的眼罩，但最後還是看不下去的李抒澔去幫忙才解下的。

呂煥雄一對異色瞳孔出現在螢幕裡，早已失神渙散，是被藥物、還是情慾所控制也未可知，眼角臉頰全掛滿淚痕，被汗濕的碎髮貼在額頭。  
明明很痛，呂煥雄卻全部忍耐住了。

金英助將纏在呂煥雄頸上的皮帶卸了下來，好讓他可以開口說話。呂煥雄微張著口卻只有喘息，說不出一句完整的句子，下面沒有疲軟，反而還濕得不行。  
金英助不得不感謝起李抒澔了，這副表情簡直可愛的令人難以忍受，一想到呂煥雄還尚未釋放，就令金英助躁動不已。

李抒澔轉身出去關上了門，他走回了自己的辦公室，翻開手中的病歷後，又打開監視器，監視器的畫面上立刻出現了金英助，他正掐著呂煥雄的疲軟的身軀，一下又一下地沒命地侵犯著。

聆聽著隔壁傳來的聲響，李抒澔才發洩過一次的似乎又蠢蠢欲動了起來，看著畫面，李抒澔忍不住伸手自慰，然而事實上可能也射不出什麼東西來了。  
忌憚著金英助，李抒澔只讓呂煥雄替他口交。那個好不容易才調味好的部位，最終自己卻沒機會品嚐。

李抒澔可不是那麼容易放棄的人。


	2. [豆熊, 英熊] Dancer

[豆熊, 英熊] Dancer  
(不喜勿入)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
金建學獨自坐在同志酒吧裡，強烈刺耳的節奏音樂弄得他頭痛欲裂，身邊的男男女女高聲交談與親吻，唯獨他置身事外，望眼欲穿地盯著舞台上那個與鋼管交纏的身影。

金建學對男人沒有興趣，或者，他不曾想過跟男人可以發展出什麼特殊關係。  
若不是因為朋友聚會的緣故，這一生，金建學大概不會踏進這間酒吧，可遑論看見那具年輕柔韌的舞動身軀，彷彿是縈繞在阿薩托斯大廳的無形舞者，誘惑他一腳踏入披著絢麗外袍的酒醉金迷。

從那之後，金建學一次又一次在這間酒吧逗留，迷戀地看著那具舞動的身軀，又野又魅，彷彿沒有盡頭的渴望著。  
人是貪婪的生物，就連基因都是自私的，難以解譯的核酸序列，操弄著金建學出於本能，追蹤眼前的費洛蒙氣味。

舞台上刺眼又悶熱，一下舞台呂煥雄就把上衣脫了，汗濕的身體還微微冒著熱氣，就立刻被金英助壓在後台的牆上親吻。

「我很熱。」呂煥雄皺著眉抱怨。  
金英助卻纏得更緊，像是克蘇魯神話裡被呼喚的舊神，輕笑著舔舐呂煥雄脖子上的汗液，忽輕忽重地啃咬著。  
「那人今天也來了，你好像比以往還撩。」金英助語氣似乎有點興奮，一把握住呂煥雄的下體，痛得令他倒抽口氣。  
金英助依附在呂煥雄的耳邊輕聲說道，「我改變主意了，想看雄尼被他幹到失語。」  
「變態。」呂煥雄臉微微一紅，但很快又從動搖中恢復過來  
「他是異性戀，我不跟異性戀上床。」呂煥雄說。  
金英助擺出一個不置可否的神情。  
「而且他滿身肌肉，我他媽最討厭跟肌肉男做愛了，除了疼痛外根本感受不到快感。」呂煥雄說。  
「可⋯雄尼是不能拒絕我的要求的，對吧？」  
金英助傾身向前一口咬著呂煥雄的耳垂，呼出的氣息炙熱，可卻不會帶來溫暖，呂煥雄感受到的唯有附在其中的支配與慾望。

酒吧的老闆是金英助，像這樣的酒吧在灣區一帶，金英助還擁有許多間，而且永遠都是熱門景點。  
像呂煥雄這樣來到灣區尋找機會的舞者也有許多，大概萬中選一有幸進入像樣的舞團，剩下的則流連在大大小小的夜店酒吧作為舞者賺取小費。被現實所擊潰的，就將回程旅費都換成大麻雲霧吞吐。或者落入如呂煥雄一般的處境，苦苦掙扎似站在杯緣的鹽粒，落入杯中與否都無關緊要，反正人生本就是虛張聲勢的綴飾。

呂煥雄，如果他心中選擇的是跳舞，最終也只能在金英助的手心跳舞。

那人一旦消失在舞台上，讓金建學留在酒吧裡的唯一理由也就沒了。  
一飲而盡，正門顯得太過招搖，後門總有許多形形色色、他所無法理解的光怪陸離，最後金建學推開側邊的小門，木門上的吊鈴敲擊在玻璃窗上發出聲響，同時一個嬌小的身軀也撞進自己懷裡。

「幫⋯幫我。」

金建學懶得察看懷裡那個冒著冷汗渾身發抖的身軀，多半是用藥過量。他一把推開那個人，金建學不想與陌生人有過多的肢體接觸，更不想沾染吸毒的人。  
被狠狠一推，呂煥雄立刻毫無招架之力地摔在地上，在黑夜之中，那頭淡粉色的頭髮分外扎眼，呂煥雄掙扎地爬了起來，金建學才終於認出了他。  
呂煥雄身上只披著大衣，衣服底下大概是赤裸的，雙腳光溜溜地站在融化的泥濘雪水中，全身顫抖。僅是被那雙無辜的眼睛凝視著，金建學就能替他譜出千萬個故事，每一個都是憂傷而動人的故事，金建學因此下定決心留在他的身邊，這就是全部故事的結局。

順著大衣裡的房卡號碼，金建學將呂煥雄送回了飯店，那房間遠比想像中豪華，但看著那蜷縮在床上的身軀，金建學刻意忽略了心中的疑慮。  
他從隨身攜帶的公事包裡拿出一隻針管，往裡頭注滿一小瓶藥劑。金建學是市內球隊的運動治療醫師，雖然今天並不是他的執勤日，但誰又知道會不會有哪個球員突然發神經呢？

「我要幫你注射一劑納洛酮，可以緩解你的戒斷症狀⋯」  
正當針頭要扎進那隻細瘦的手臂時，呂煥雄卻擋下金建學的手。  
令人意外的是，呂煥雄不再顫抖著身軀，他的雙眼清亮有力，看著金建學詫異的臉竟露出一抹戲謔的笑意，呂煥雄突然迎合上去，親吻著僵硬生澀的金建學。  
「你跟男人上床嗎？」呂煥雄聲音沙啞地問。  
金建學懷疑自己聽錯了，但那好聽的聲音分明是說，  
「跟我⋯做嗎？」  
呂煥雄柔軟的唇瓣貼著金建學的嘴，粉嫩小巧的舌尖輕輕滑過。

蠱惑著金建學的人不僅僅是個魅惑人心的舞者，更是一個善於詭計與欺騙的戲子，坐擁著柔韌身軀和美好的臉龐。

呂煥雄趴在床緣，雙腿大開承受來自金建學一次比一次狂烈的撞擊，就算把臉埋在枕頭裡也蒙不住他的高聲呻吟。金建學似乎以為這樣的聲音是愉悅享受的，因此那根碩大得難以承受的兇器，更是積極地進出呂煥雄的身軀。

在金建學狂烈的男性性慾下，呂煥雄幾乎被撕裂得支離破碎。

呂煥雄疼痛地流出淚來，喉嚨喊得幾乎沙啞。過去他從未如此失控地呻吟出聲，就算是在氣頭上的金英助粗魯對待著他，他都能忍。  
金英助的性愛總是優柔寡斷、挑逗人同時又糾纏著人，弄得呂煥雄又欲又燥，真的受不住的時候，呂煥雄會氣得大罵無聊，狠狠一腳踢開金英助，但很快地又會被強制抱回床上，操得直到下不了床。

但這回大概真的⋯⋯呂煥雄心想，真的⋯一個星期都下不了床⋯

金建學粗壯的手臂緊緊扣著呂煥雄的瘦削身體，不斷膨脹的慾望得不到滿足，叫做佔有慾的病毒從心底蔓延至身體每一個細胞，沈浸在溫熱包覆的溫床之中，金建學沒想過跟男人做愛可以體會舒服二字。  
不⋯是只有懷裡的這副身體才可以⋯

「名字⋯，告訴我，我想喊你的名字⋯」金建學緊貼在呂煥雄的身上律動，動情地親吻他的後頸。  
呂煥雄皺眉緊咬下唇。他忍不住地認為這都是自己的錯，總是摒棄著與金英助的性愛，總是一次次推開金英助，所以這次金英助便讓別人來進行教育的責任；被粗暴地對待也好，但令呂煥雄感到害怕的是，這次的懲罰似乎永無止境⋯  
金建學一連的挺進拔出，卻沒有料想中的溫熱液體落在呂煥雄背上；更為膨脹的慾望又再次進入，在呂煥雄眼眶裡打轉許久的淚水終究簌簌流下。

房間的感應門鎖嗶聲一響，金建學很快地反應過來，他拉起睡袍遮住自己的重要部位，棉被一掀立刻掩住倒在床上的呂煥雄。

門被推開來，一個身材挺拔的男人走了進來，金建學總覺得在哪裡見過他。

「你是誰？趕快出去，不然我要叫警察了。」金建學拿起床頭的手機，作勢要撥通號碼。  
那人卻平和微笑說：「你問問他？」  
還沒等金建學反應過來，那個心心念念護在身後的人，竟像逃命似的跑進那個男人懷裡。  
「英助⋯英助哥，拜託帶我走。」呂煥雄小小的身軀，藏在金英助懷裡，是那樣恰如其分的令人憐愛，金建學只覺臉上被狠狠賞了一個耳光，火辣辣的疼。  
更令金建學難以理解的是，金英助關上了房間的門，攔腰抱起了呂煥雄。  
「你記得我說過什麼？」金英助隨後在呂煥雄耳邊說了些什麼，金建學聽得並不確切，只憑那個赫然簌簌顫抖的身軀就能知道絕非善類。

金建學撿起丟在地上的褲子套上，襯衫隨意掛在身上，多待上一秒他也不願意了，他們兩人之間明白寫著「禁止進入」。提上公事包，走經兩人身邊，手放在門把上⋯呂煥雄的手卻急急地拉住金建學的袖口。

這個荒謬可笑的夜晚，呂煥雄兩度招惹了金建學，一次欺騙了他，一次卻是請求他原諒，這也算打平了吧，金建學心想，他嘴角上揚自嘲地笑了笑，鼻樑上擠出一個小小的紋路。

「留下來⋯」但呂煥雄微弱的聲音卻這樣說，那雙溫潤動人的眼睛凝視著金建學。

那千萬個故事，每一個憂傷而動人的故事，金建學甚少去干預邪惡的勝利，戰敗的他雖敗猶榮，拖著傷痕獨自走在叢林之中，直到無以名狀的舊神死敵終於放逐了黑暗，金建學才決心守護那一道眩目的光芒，這就是最終故事的結局。

呂煥雄敞著雙腿跪在兩人之間，在金英助的指導下，金建學從後方緊扣著呂煥雄的雙手，下方的粗大刻意搗鼓著呂煥雄的敏感。  
只稍稍收斂原本狂烈急躁的侵略，就讓呂煥雄舒服得泣不成聲。  
金英助將領帶縛住呂煥雄的雙眼，那敏感的身軀立刻顫抖彷若秋葉，在狂風中，隨時都要下墜。  
「不⋯不要！」呂煥雄無法克制地緊縮，突然湧出的快感密密麻麻地爬滿了背脊。  
「⋯舔煥雄的耳朵，取悅他⋯」金英助賜以金建學求之不得的名字作為報償，自己則伏在呂煥雄的胸前又啃又咬的，沿著腹部的肌肉一路索求著往下，直到一口含住吐著透明液體的前端。

呂煥雄劇烈地搖著頭，放縱忘我的呻吟隨著身後的律動聲聲傳出。

眼前的舞者顫動著身軀，披著房裡的微光，連在牆上剪影都能奴役著金建學的心智，金建學的舌頭炙熱地刮過呂煥雄的耳廓，猶疑了片刻，輕囓著耳垂，緩緩喚出那個名字。  
隨之而來的強烈快感絞著那裡不放，眼前彷彿出現了朦朧的景象，匪夷所思的性衝動一下子就攫住了金建學，他急欲抒發，錮著那個小小身軀轉為蠻橫地撞擊著，直至潛藏深處的慾望完整地洩了出來。

高潮過後，金建學趕緊扶著向後萎下的呂煥雄，不免有些後悔，解開纏在呂煥雄臉上那條該死的領帶，那雙眼睛半睜著，混淆不清的視線虛無地看著天花板。

「你是不是很久沒做了？」金英助抬起頭來，語氣裡藏著難以捉摸的情緒，心虛的金建學立刻耳尖紅得幾乎要滴出血來。

金英助小心地抱過虛脫的呂煥雄，下腹處等待許久的慾望不減反增。他輕輕將呂煥雄納進懷裡，高潮引起的起伏仍在呂煥雄體內翻攪盪漾，但柔軟的甬道依舊將金英助的挺立乖巧地吞了進去。  
金英助發出一聲滿意的長嘆。

親吻著呂煥雄的臉，金英助忘我地吸吮著失語的唇，還勉強能發出的聲音都是沙啞又好聽的、彷彿無意卻又索求著更多⋯更多⋯

「⋯⋯含我⋯」

呂煥雄正面朝著金建學，那雙小手若有似無地撫弄自己的身軀。臉上的表情⋯金建學很難用寥寥數語概括一切，過於性感煽情，彷彿光是注視著就會被石化⋯  
最終，金建學伏在呂煥雄身前，他們此生作為彼此的祭品，將永遠地相互取悅、相互支配。

  
  
  
  



	3. [蛙熊] Commander

[98/蛙熊] Commander  
(隱含熊x蛙有，十九世紀末，不喜勿入)

  
  
  
  
  
  


「我說綁緊一點。」

看著站在面前、明顯矮上一截的呂煥雄，但對方卻刻意避開自己的眼神。  
宿舍的連身鏡映出兩人面對面的身影，李建熙重新把注意力集中在呂煥雄身上。呂煥雄似乎早已習慣了這種強加的照顧，最終演變成一種理所當然。  
然而，這並不表示李建熙願意接受這種不耐煩的口氣。

李建熙用力一扯，把束在呂煥雄身上的胸掛槍套勒到最緊。令人失望的是，最終也沒能聽見呂煥雄吃痛的悶哼，唯有一雙不服輸的強勢眼神由下而上、瞪著自己。  
「李建熙你還真幼稚。」但凡那帶著微揚嘴角的薄唇一開口，永遠都是挑釁的口吻。

「是你自己說要綁緊一點的。」  
遞給呂煥雄那把用慣的左輪手槍，李建熙多此一舉地替呂煥雄梳理著堪稱整齊的領子，用這種隱晦的方式去宣示⋯

你呂煥雄永遠都需要我李建熙照顧。

當局長問起有誰自願擔任攻堅的前鋒時，李建熙和呂煥雄不約而同都舉起了手。  
「事實上我比較適合。」呂煥雄堅定地說，「李建熙太高了，不要說當攻堅人員了，就是坐在局裡都是個靶子。」  
大家立刻笑出了聲，唯獨李建熙笑不出來，拜呂煥雄所賜，這次任務他充當後援，掩護前線的攻堅行動。

「謝了。」呂煥雄悄悄避開李建熙那雙修長的手，轉身就要離去。  
李建熙卻一個箭步擋在他面前。  
「要不要也順便照顧你底下？」也不等呂煥雄回答，就強拉著他進淋浴間。

兩人緊靠在那個狹小空間裡，此時高大的李建熙微彎著腰，靠在呂煥雄的肩膀上輕喘著，溫熱的鼻息拂在呂煥雄的耳際，呂煥雄臉上不由得拂過一抹幾不可見的紅暈。  
「快點⋯」李建熙手中握著呂煥雄的炙熱急躁地動著，但呂煥雄卻總是慢吞吞的。  
李建熙被逼急的時候，總忍不住去輕咬一口呂煥雄的臉頰以示抗議，再舔去沾在臉上的唾液作為軟性的撒嬌，空下來的那隻手就去尋找呂煥雄的唇，然後湊上去親⋯

「你⋯別射在我的褲子上⋯我等等要出任務。」  
李建熙頭痛欲裂，覺得人生的全部，都要被呂煥雄的嚴肅無趣給逼成一副性冷感。  
「閉嘴。」  
呂煥雄剛閉上嘴，李建熙就運氣不好地親了上去，舌頭幾度在唇角邊擠蹭著，終於撬了進去；這時李建熙才感受到呂煥雄的溫度，那雙手小得根本握不住自己的全部，但只要是被呂煥雄觸摸的每一處，都灼熱得幾乎趨近融化。

快要高潮時，呂煥雄的食指輕輕套著李建熙的前端，強烈的刺激差點讓李建熙站不住腳，也不知道是從什麼時候開始，自己著迷於呂煥雄的溫吞性愛。  
「⋯換你親我。」李建熙顫抖著聲音說。

  


高潮後的李建熙有些疲軟地壓在呂煥雄身上，呂煥雄的身軀幾乎消失在兩人的陰影中。  
此時呂煥雄的手上沾滿了李建熙的白濁，仍緊握著持續給予最終撫慰的律動，逼得李建熙舒服地呻吟出聲。  
然而，在李建熙手中卻靜悄悄的，堅硬的昂揚卻是死寂的。  
「⋯你不射嗎？」李建熙輕喘著靠在呂煥雄的肩膀上，「⋯還是我用嘴幫你？」  
呂煥雄卻不發一語，從李建熙胸前的口袋抽出帕子擦去滿手的液體，又塞回了李建熙的口袋裡。  
「我今天沒有想⋯」呂煥雄說著，不大順利地拉起了褲子，那裡鼓起的樣子任誰看了都覺得是個謊言。  
「什麼啊？」李建熙忍不住抱怨起來，「誰知道你明天會不會中彈還怎樣了，現在不做的是白癡吧？」  
李建熙將剛繫上的皮帶全解了開，逼得走到門邊的呂煥雄又火速折了回來。  
「你做什麼啊？」呂煥雄連忙阻止李建熙脫下褲子。  
「手不行，嘴巴不想，那當然⋯」  
李建熙話還沒說完就被呂煥雄一把拉下，把嘴唇堵得滿滿當當的。

尚未捕捉到喜歡上一個人的那瞬間，相伴相生的肉慾卻先發制人。那時，李建熙跟呂煥雄的身高差距，還沒有現在這般劇烈；李建熙拉扯著呂煥雄的衣服，兩人面面相覷卻不知應該怎麼開始。  
在呂煥雄的記憶中，是他主動牽起了李建熙的手，手心溫熱潮濕；是呂煥雄主動親吻著李建熙，主動脫下衣服、還有對方的衣服，如果呂煥雄不去回應李建熙，李建熙可能會就此縮回殼裡，再也不出來。  
他們躺在宿舍的床上接吻愛撫，直到呂煥雄的手指順著李建熙的背脊一路滑進內褲裡⋯

「我比較想要被操。」

呂煥雄臉上的表情藏在陰影中看不清楚，但肯定是紅得滴血，從那攀在李建熙褲頭上的手指之動搖就可窺得一二。那些肆意妄為的挑釁，掩護著真實的慾望，呂煥雄曾想吐實，但他在李建熙面前，好像必須要是一個不能輕易認輸的人。

「你說什麼？」李建熙忍不住又問⋯  
「現⋯現在嗎？」  
李建熙緊抓著呂煥雄的雙手，但呂煥雄卻不自然地別過頭去，沒了平日的驕傲，如敗者沮喪著，儘管不久前才剛贏得了攻堅行動的指揮權。  
呂煥雄搖了搖頭。

「當我沒說。」

刺鼻的消毒水氣味瀰漫在宿舍裡。  
呂煥雄一睜眼就看見李建熙站在床邊瞪著自己，比鬼還嚇人，那麼大的一個人眼睛紅腫著，分明哭過。  
「呂煥雄你果然是白癡。」

子彈擦過肩上的那一瞬間，不是說將死之人眼前會出現跑馬燈嗎？但呂煥雄眼前什麼鬼也沒，只有李建熙的聲音在耳邊迴響著白癡兩字，然後自己就倒了下去。

「你以後不能再出任務了。」李建熙咬牙切齒地說。  
呂煥雄詫異地瞪大了眼，一副不可置信的樣子。  
「局長說的？」  
「我說的。」李建熙不悅地挑眉，「你說你希望我操你對吧？不只如此，呂煥雄，我現在就會幹死你，免得你以後給我死得不明不白。」

明明李建熙一副怒不可抑，看在呂煥雄眼裡卻有那麼一點可愛的樣子，而且那些從李建熙口中說出的兇狠字句，卻讓人心底莫名感到滑稽與害臊，呂煥雄忍不住暖暖地笑了，伸出手去戳戳李建熙的臉頰。

李建熙卻不領情，一把揮開呂煥雄的手，高大的身軀爬上床舖，跨坐在呂煥雄身上。  
「先說我一點也不知道該怎麼做，把你弄的很痛是肯定的⋯」  
身上突然增加的重量讓呂煥雄皺起了眉，就算是躺著，呂煥雄也還是需要抬頭才能看著李建熙，呼吸也不知不覺促狹起來。  
「你試試看？」儘管接受了提議，呂煥雄還是出於習慣、嘴硬地回應，雙手卻言不由衷地去解開李建熙的褲頭。  
李建熙伸手握著呂煥雄那雙不安份的手，一下子就把他從床上提了起來。  
「不，你要我操，就自己坐上來。」

呂煥雄的床上都是令人情動的氣息，李建熙情不自禁地撫摸眼前這副精瘦的身軀，那是李建熙從來沒有正面欣賞過的一副皮囊。  
在李建熙面前，呂煥雄自願張開腿容納他的兇器，咬著下唇一反常態地焦躁吞吐著，唯一不變的，是那緊抿著、不願發出任何聲音的唇瓣。

早知道這麼爽⋯

李建熙抬起腰惡意地撞了兩下，果不其然看見呂煥雄皺起眉悶哼，表情簡直色得要死。  
「⋯⋯幼稚⋯」呂煥雄扯開一抹笑容，傾身向前，貼著李建熙的身體律動著，握著自己的慾望也開始摩蹭起來。

那張任誰看了都會覺得帥氣的臉，在自己面前充滿情慾的樣貌，李建熙都不知道有誰可以把持得住。  
肩上的紗布透出淡淡的碘酒顏色，呂煥雄低垂著頭，細髮隨著主人的動作晃動，每一刻都是折磨人的誘惑，李建熙不免開始後悔讓呂煥雄擁有主導權。

李建熙一把拉下呂煥雄，轉眼間兩人的位置對調。  
「⋯唔？」也不知是來自肩上的疼痛，還是強烈的刺激糾纏著兩人相連之處，呂煥雄緊蹙著眉，還沒反應過來，就被李建熙滾燙的溫度給壓在身下。  
「你自己說要我操你的。」

或許是因為稍早失血過多了，暈眩不知為何突然襲來，呂煥雄耳裡轟轟作響，但臉頰、耳際，每一寸肌膚都又難以控制地竄上潮紅。  
屬於李建熙強加的照拂，將呂煥雄的意識給喚了回來，雙手像綑綁似的緊抓著呂煥雄的腳踝，不由分說地朝更深的地方撞去⋯

看著那雙只能由下而上瞪著自己的眼睛，有些失焦地蒙著情慾的水霧，難耐的呻吟從咬緊的唇齒間洩漏。

  


不可否認的，優越感逐漸在李建熙的身上蔓延開來⋯

  
  
  



End file.
